Pain
by DruscillaHawke
Summary: This was her curse, and her comfort. She knew from the start that it would kill her.' R&R peeps!


Painby Miss Edith 666  
  
She couldn't stand it. It was just too much. She felt the pain in every pore of her body. She honestly didn't mean to cut so deep. She just needed to stop all of her emotional pain. Her eyes were about to close when she heard footsteps coming from around the corner. She heard her name called as the person ran to her rescue. She vaguely remembered whispering for help as her savior lifted her up into his arms.She felt him check for a pulse right before she succumed for darkness of all that pain had to offer. This was her curse and her comfort. She knew from the start that it would kill her.  
  
She felt the world start to melt into focus as she blinked. She felt a warm body next to hers as she shifted slightly. The body moved as soon as he heard her moan in pain. "Shh, it's okay. Your safe."She heard the young man say. "Your okay now. I got you." she turned teords the voice to come face to face with her enemy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want with me. Just let me be." she murmered, lifting her hand to cover her eyes.  
  
"Why did you do that to yourself. That is all i want to know. I want to know why you would do that to yourself. I mean you are miss perfect right? Why would you want to end your life?" He asked to many questions in her opinion.  
  
"I just needed to kill the pain."  
  
"Well, killing the pain, will eventually kill YOU. I may not like you but i can't let you do that to yourself."  
  
"Just fuck off. I can deal with my problems. That is what they are. MINE, not anyone elses. I don't need them to worry about me." By the time she was finished takling she was sitting up, leaning against the pillows. She finally got a good look around and took in her surroundings. "Where are we?" She asked when she took notice of all the green and silver of the decor.  
  
"We are in my dormitory. i thought you would be more comfortable here than in the hospital wing. I know how Pomfrey asks so many questions""Well thanks, but i really need to go." she snapped at him. She went to slide her legs out of the king size bed, when one of the pillows grazed over her wrist and she hissed in pain. He was at her side in a heartbeat. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was about to be sick. His thoughts were confirmed when she stated that and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"you okay in there?" he sounded sincere. He hated her, sure, but he never wanted to see that much blood in one lifetime ever again. It was all over the hall, and his clothes were going to be permanantly stained for life. He looked in and saw her laying on the floor, tears silently running down her face. he quietly went over to her and put her head on his lap. "i've got you. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." he shook his head as he pulled the crying girl closer to him. He couldn't believe that she was in THAT much pain to almost end her life. He picked her up and brought her into the bedroom. He layed her on the bed as he stripped her of her bloody clothes. He saw all the scars she had made for herself and dresed her in a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt. He layed down and hoped that he could save her before it was too late.  
  
She stirred once more, and felt an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "draco, let go. I have to fo to the bathroom, i'm gonna be sick again." when he didn't hear her she shoved him off of her. Bad idea, she thought as the nasea she was feeling hit her full force. She had no idea what was going on. As she was heaving in the bathroom, she didn't hear Draco get up and pull her hair back. When she was finished, she leaned back on his chest and sighed at how cool his skin felt.  
  
"Comeon, you have to see Madame Pomphrey." He gently pulled her up till she was standing. He let go of her, but she was too weak to stand and her legs buckled under her. He caught her using his seeker skills, right before her head hit the ground. "I got you. Let's go now." He said, carrying her out of the portrait hole to his dormitory and out into the empty corridor. He didn't say a word as he listened to her even breathing. When he finally reached the hospital wing he entered a=noisily and laid her on the closest bed he saw.  
  
Pomphrey came out as soon as she heard the door open and slam into the wall. She was about to go tell the person off when she noticed that it wasDraco and Hermione. "What is it that i can help you with Mr. Malfoy?" she sounded very peeved that he was there with Hermione, since she obviously knew that they hated eachother.  
  
"she hasn't been feeling well" was the short answer he gave her.  
  
Pomphrey just shook her head and went to look at her new patient. She did a once over and gasped slightly as she found what was wrong. Apparently, she wasn't as virgin as she appeared to be.  
  
AN: Well, i hope you liked that chapter. I tried really hard to get it right, but i have no Beta. do you wanna be one? if so, please e-mail me at Thank you so much. And before i forget, please Review. And i take constructive critism, not flames. Thank you once more, and i hope you want another chappie up soon. 


End file.
